you and my ideal world
by Amanda1816
Summary: Kim was at a pajama party with her friends and sister of Jack until she asks challenge which will be the challenge? Will she have to kiss a certain someone she likes? Read and find better story than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

You and my world

Kim was at a pajama party with her friends and sister of Jack until she asks challenge which will be the challenge? Will she have to kiss a certain someone she likes? Read and find better story than the summary.

Chaper 1

The truth of a challenge

Kim was at a pajama party with her friends and sister of Jack until she asks challenge which will be the challenge? Will she have to kiss a certain someone she likes? Read and find better story than the summary.

Kim pov

I, Kelsy, Mary, gabi, britany, Rachel, Emily and Katy (Sister of Jack) turned best friends, without flechback long history.

But I'll shorten the story, I thought Emily was Jack's girlfriend, but it was not true and that they had not seen the six years because of the divorce until Emily decided to live with her mother and another sister of Jack Jack.

But the bad and that she realized I was jealous and Jack hugged every time I appeared, two weeks later she told me she was only joking and that Jack was her brother so they were a year apart were the two birthday the same day at the same time so that different years but he was old but she was a little high but blue eyes and pulled the mother's long hair with curls at the tip.

All the boys looked at her was not easy for Jack who is overprotective and want to beat all the boys who come near her, she joined the team as SUBE-capita but when Donna was Emily auditioned to coach told her to stay as captain so it was very nice and said he did not want to take my place then the head coach said she would SUBE-captain, Donna went mad and tried to hit her but she, too, and black belt in karate and she turned quickly and went to Donna balance and fell to the ground.

All laughing until the coach, right I'm losing focu. Returning was the eighth bincando of truth or dare gabi's house was her birthday, until I had the stupid idea of asking challenging and the challenge when Jack's sister.

- I challenge you to go right up to my house and kiss my brother - she said

-What? are you crazy? I will not do that - I said

protesting.

- Looks and fearful, scared ta will he do not like you? - Kelsy asked- Shut up

- I said- Not so brave and so you know kimmy - said Rachel the only one I let call me that Jack was that because I had a crush on him, sure was not a little but I think that I was in love with him

- Kim let go or you do it or call him to come here and kiss her in front of us and will not be a kiss but that film or La or here at home because one of us go with you and take pictures to see if you really gonna do this or will turn yellow like a chicken - said Emily imitating a chicken

- Okay I'm going to but let me put an outfit, pajamas because I'm not - I saidThen Emily began dancing as opposed to her and Jack a very good dancer

- Comes ta dance - I said

- Because you can not dance? - She asked laughing-

I get a shower and put other clothes-I said

- No need to produce all only because of Jack, you know he likes girl who does not think that is not mixed up that it is not putting makeup just to impress, I know he likes you as you are. –Emily said

- Wait ... he likes me? - I asked trying not to get too excited.

-But he likes, he told me yesterday I know I should not tell you but he even wrote a letter to you but is afraid to deliver and also wrote a song, but note that I said. - Said Emily- Ta right - I said I showered and put a purple skirt with a white blouse, pink shoes and only one strawberry lip gloss.

Oh, and remember if I did not kiss well, there would be very strange things between us, if I kissed you and things would be strange, too, and if he kissed evil, not kiss it does not seem evil seems to be an amazing kisser and he never kissed no, I was trying to not be very happy to be perhaps Jack's first kiss and my first kiss would be with him too, but what if he kissed many girls.

- I said it out loud because I heard someone go in and say:

- Do not worry about that Jack kissed many girls not only one who was mad he went everywhere so she kissed him but he did not like her, and when he vaio here but now she followed him out of reach now. - Emily said talking fast.

- Sure, but as you know it does not see it as a long time - I asked- The Anne told me everything. - She said

- Ah yes but new Sister of 6 years. - I said- And this, she tells me one thing, she said interesting

- Jack and indeed it taken care of her at home? - I asked

-Yes, he's got very upset, because I do not help care for her six years girls are sometimes dangerous.- And I know I have a sister - I said

- I think your sister is at home, Emily said- This?

- I asked- And she asked to call a friend and Jack agreed to take care of two - said Emily- Why my mother left to come to party, she will stay in the house of jac ... say your home. - I said

- It seems so now is 16:30'll just jack should be doing cheese bread - emily said - He cooks? I asked surprised

- Yes, he enjoys cooking, as our mother taught us a great cook, taught to say it because I was with my father, but then I decided to live with my mother, and Jack Anne, you know our father remarried and his wife have three daughters a lot of obnoxious, and mitted Clueless -she said

- I'm sorr- y I said-

To let it go I'll go with you I'll take a picture to show the other girls - she said

- Right –

I said She was ready, had a black dress with black tights and a black boot and a black jacket guess it was actually Jack but she took it without asking the cabinet was a little big but it was great in it too then.

-Ready to kiss Jack - said Emily

-Yea ... I think - I said- Good will - she said Gabi opened the door of the room and picked up Emily iphone5 that was hers and we walked, I've never been in Jack's house before we always went to work at my house when we arrived I could not believe it was a huge house with a pool, a trampoline and a little waterslide.-

And this home? - Emily asked still shocked- Yes, but here comes the cute puppies in the world - said her dog two small bow and another slightly larger- This star and this and this and my princess Anne, and Bruce is that he and Jack rotwaler but he and a very sillyJack really spoils it- said Emily-

Hi fluffy thing - I said talking with Bruce so he barked

- Like you just fine - she said- I go there right then - I said

- Sure you kiss him for a long time time to take the shot and run to him and so did not know that a challenge of playing truth or dare - she said

- I get it-I said Emily hid behind the leaves, then knocked on the door. And Jack opened the house smelled of bread, cheese and chocolate.

- Oh, hey kimmy, I thought you were the party of his friend and gabi ne? - He asked

- And ... yes and my mom said my sister was there and asked to see if she was okay - I said he could imagine that Emily was laughing but in the mind

.- Yes she is a well I did cheese bread, he said

- Sorry Jack - I said

- For what? - He asked

confused not as much as Jerry because he was always confused.

- for this - i said


	2. Chapter 2

You and my world 2

Chaper 2

Then kissed him and he was surprised but did not know why after 2 seconds he kissed me back.

pov Emily

she really kissed him and kissed my brother back I filmed the movie took two minutes he was blindfolded and ran off.

Arriving at the house of gabi they showed the video for 2 minutes and said- And they were still kissing when I gave a last look at

Pov kim

I can not believe I'm kissing Jack and he kisses really good and well he put his hand on my waist and pulled me forward and deepened the kiss I was feeling sparks. Wow so wow. after about four minutes apart in the air I inadvertently blurted out

- Wow- And ... wow - he said I smiled sheepishly and leaned but whathe leaned back also when our lips were about to hear two little girls playing shout

- I will kiss you again? - Anne and my sister said Janne

- The cheese bread is ready'm starving, 'said AnneWe jumped out fast and I ran, I heard Jack call me but I was rushing home from gabi and they were already waiting at the door every cell of seeing Emily.- What are you seeing? - I asked what was already imagining.

- You and Jack in the kneading - Kelsy said

- What? - I said scared- And then I filmed this 2 minutes of you kissing and still lasted more? - Emily said with a grin.

-No ... oh maybe - I said

- And he a good kisser? - Britany asked the girl but pretty but the college than it was donna brunette with green eyes britany was blonde with blue eyes skinny and had been gifted with almost all boys school and had a scale of one who kissed and kissed and who wrong and asked the guy to stick to the other girls to put on your list that she would be.

- Why would you stay with it? also means angry-asked

- No, I never do that to you, we are friends never in my life betray our friendship, she it could be given a bit but it really was my friend.

- sure he kisses well - I smiled remembering how much I liked his lips with vanilla and peppermint lips warm and soft, and not only kissed and he was fantastic, wonderful, the best, perfect ...

- But this guy says, you kissed is speaking? - Asked Kelsy

- Will continue, truth or dare Kelsy - said Kim

- It will not stand, but I choose truth - said Kelsy

- And you really like Jerry? - Said Kim

- Not true, I liked him, but now I like the matheus - Kelsy said with a smile on her face.I realized that Emily was with a sad face when asked if she liked Kelsy Jerry and then was delighted when Kelsy said but did not like it.- You know I'd better see a movie in this game, is getting kind of boring - said Emily

- Right of course - said Kim- Waiting for the time - asked Emily I looked at my watch and said

- Because they are already 21h?

- No, let's see the movie - she saidLightPacked up our beds in the room of gabi which was quite large, it had two rooms for sleeping and one other thing and a gap with a flat screen TV very good. We made popcorn, play each other but from what we eat and packed up and went to sleep and I can not sleep so I thought about Jack is that he liked me and kiss as much as I dream about the best day I ended up

pov jack

Today was nice not believe that Kim kissed me, but why does he apologized before you kiss me? I'll figure it out tomorrow when Emily arrives

- Jack you are asleep? - Asked Anne and Jenne

- Why not? - I asked

- And we are not able to sleep, can you tell us a story? - Asked AnneLight, go to your room Anne, I'm coming - I saidI put my shorts and not bother with the shirt was two little girls from 6 years what would you do? I left my phone what you want me to do? - I asked for them- Picks up his guitar and sings a song? - Anne ofLight, which I did not do it for you sister? - I said Kim

pov kim

- I think we should eavesdrop to see what my brother is doing - said Emily

- What? Have you gone crazy or something? - Asked- I need not come, gabi, Kelsy, Mary, britany, Rachel, Katy, and you'll stay here and take our phones to shoot to see if he says something to you. - Emily said

- And I'm here? Alone? - I said

- Yes - said all- I'm right - I said in defeat we did and we were coming- You want to see Jack shirtless ne? - Emily said

-No, he must fast asleep. - I said

- Or playing the guitar for Anne and her Sister Jane - Emily

- How do you know? - I asked

- He looks La Anne's bedroom playing guitar for them to sleep surely, are already 22:30 - Emily said

- Looks not bad for a boy of 14 years Kim you have to see Jack shirtless - Britany said

- Hey, you and even a ... - Britany I turned and looked at the window she was right it it a bit skinny but had a muscle to grow because of karate.

- And have a gym here at home as well every day he wakes up 5 am and will work out and then take bath and come to school and on weekends he wakes up 5 in the morning with me and my sister screaming in his ear- Emily said

-Wait i said it out loud?

- Yes, that too - all - And the drug tembem - said they- Let's get home before he sees me and see you too - I said- That and a great fun Friday said Kelsy

- Ughh - I said and started to leaveThe girls followed me

- OK I admit it, I really like Jack, he's cute, cute, kind, brave hero who has complex and sometimes boring but still fofo.e I'm so in love with him, but he will never forgive me if he knows that I kissed s because of a real game and challenge - I said

- And of course I will, but he does not need to know these details - said Emily

- You want me to lie - I asked- Not only do not need to comment - said Emily We arrived at the home of popcorn gabi we saw four movies and went to bed very late after talking for hours. I dreamed I was with Jack and he said he loved me but then suddenly appeared to Donna and kissed him but he pushed her and told her not was interested and gave me a perfect kiss but in real life usually the kiss was better in dreams kisses are better but to me it was different. And he said I love you jack I woke up scared quickly looked to the side to the other and no one but he was asleep, I took a shower in the bathroomI put my skirt with my white blouse pink and purple sneakers and went down La coming down I heard Emily say to me

- Look who decided to wake up

- The sleeping beauty, said Britany- I was dreaming of her enchanted princpe - Kelsy said

- I love Jack, Jack I love you - they said all together when Emily looked at all

- Wait, I said it loud - I asked

- Yes, all respondedI said-drug

- Well I have to go we are already 10am and I promised I would get home 10:30 - Emily said

- Really? What a shame - said all

-Sorry, I have to help my brother and help that is run before it finds my journal - said Emily

- He read her diary? - I asked- Yes and now he knows who I like, and he said he would tell everyone if I do not ajuada to clean the house, and wash the dogs before they reach our parents - said Emily

- And to whom he threatened to tell who you like? - Asked- Daddy - said Emily

- I got us this far worse than to tell the school

-All you care about - Britany said

- You can bet, do not actually know what and worse - said Emily

- And who you like - ask them all together

- I gotta go bye- she said, she rose and took his thing ran.

- Although we'll find out - I said Jack

pov jack

was weeded the lawn when I saw Emily came running with my jacket, I knew she had taken

- Hi - she said smiling

- Hi - I said

-And Anne? - Asked

- This playing with janne in her room - I said

- What are you doing? - She asked- And not obivio - I said

- That our nervous - she asked

- What do you think I took care of two girls but new, did the lanch, dinner coffee in the morning I packed the whole house and I'm weeding the lawn you're late 1h Mom and Dad will get one hour to go put some clothes washing dogs - I said

- Ok, I'll be back, sorry was in the house of fun gabi - she said

- I know, I'm sure was fun playing with you yesterday truth and challenge, that's why Kim was not kissed me.- I said

- I do not know you're talking about - she said

- Do not get the cute, I found her bracelet on the floor I know you were here yesterday, I said

- We like you know? - She asked

- So I know some thing - I said- Says now - she said

- Will replace walk - I said

- Right - she said The sun was radiating was sweating I took put the blouse on the chair and gave a somersault on the trampoline in the pool, and best thought. Ask for Jeison get a towel to dry for me and continue the

pov kim

followed Emily because she had forgotten it was a black out her favorite Gabi's house and saw that Jack seemed a little stressed because she took all heard copnversa or less but actually only talking about Jack:

-Walks will be changed, I need help to wash the coming home I saw Emily and Jack take off her blouse and somersaults on the trampoline in the pool. Then I saw someone bring him a towel and dried my phone rang it was my mother asking Anne to find another great reason to see Jack.I went to the gate opened La Jack looked at me puzzled and then went back to weeding the lawn.

- Hi Jack - I said

- Hi - he said cold medium

- What happened? - I asked a little disappointed him talk to me.

- Anything - he said and continued work

- Tells you and my best friend - I said

- and if I do not want - he said- Why are you so - I asked irritated

- Do not know why not ask for Emily - he said

- What have I - suddenly appeared to Emily

- Takes you forgot your skirt in the house of gabi and Anne came to seek my mother called me asking for it she'll have to work today and said I'd have to get it. - I said irritably

- Sorry Kim - said Emily

- What happened? - I said

- He discovered because you kissed him yesterday - she said

- What? how? - I said

- So I have no idea - she said

- Jack can talk to you? - I askedBefore he had already answered Emily bed at home again

- What you want to play with my feelings again, only because of a stupid game - he said

- Sorry Jack I had no choice, and they challenged me because they know I like you but I know you do not like me anyway, and I also know that you may want to hate me forever but you and my best friend and I just wanted ... - I've been cut by a pair of

pov jack

- What you want to play with my feelings again, only because of a stupid game - I said

- Sorry Jack I had no choice, and they challenged me because they know I like you but I know you do not like me anyway, and I also know that you may want to hate me forever but you and my best friend and I just wanted ... - Cut her off by giving her a kiss grabbed bywaist and kissed her and she kisses me back. It was some time and very good Kim

pov kim

do not believe he kissed me, of course i kiss him back putting his arms around his neck and closed his eyes in that means that he forgave me was magic lasted 1min was not like yesterday, but he still felt sparks and super kiss better than the dream last time but only lasted but the kiss was the same.

He broke up I had my eyes closed but still open after 2 seconds to see the pair of chocolate brown eyes, but beautiful in the world.

- Awwww - said three people behind us we broke fast, or Emily, Anne and janne was looking for people

- We asked Anne Mom to pick you up - I said embarrassed

- But we were in the pool now - as she said with clothes

- I leave it at home then they are well - Jack said smiling

- Right then I will tell to mom - I said

- wow - cried the two with their hands up and jumped in the poolWe looked at Emily, she smiled and suddenly she began screaming- too

-wow-running his hands up and jumped in the pool.

- Your Sister and a half ... - I said

- I know - he told me finished my sentence

- Want to go to the pool has a waterslide - he said

- Of course, because I'm not a bikini even if I went to the swimming Gabi but I like it here - I said

- They can call if you want - he said

- Really? I think it will be a bit of work - I said

- no problems I'll call the boys too - he said

- Right then - I said and sent a message to girls and, he sent message to the boys and they arrived two minutes


End file.
